Oh Shit! My Classmate Is…
by Ringo Kouichi
Summary: netherindo-Indonesia mendapat tugas dari menteri pendidikannya untuk mengamati sebuah kelas di Hetalia Gakuen, yang konon jebolan muridnya sukses-sukses. Demi itu ia harus menyamar menjadi murid biasa dan bertindak super biasa tapi ternyata teman sekelasnya memliki pekerjaan aneh ditambah ada maniak kelinci yang senang sekali menggodanya. Chap 3, host club in action!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Shit! My Classmate Is…**

Axis Power Hetalia belong to Hidekazu Himaruya

Genre: Humor, Friendship,

Drabble, Hint Sho-Ai

Pairing: … X maleIndonesia

Rate: T

Summary:

Indonesia –seorang nation kelewat absurd- mendapat tugas dari menteri pendidikannya untuk mengamati sebuah kelas di Hetalia Gakuen, yang konon jebolan muridnya sukses-sukses. Demi itu ia harus menyamar menjadi murid **biasa** dan bertindak **super biasa** tapi kejadian menjadi **tidak biasa** ketika ia mulai menyadari kalau teman sekelasnya adalah…

/a… as..assassin?/host… apa itu? MC kondangan?/cosplayer…urgh~/kyaa! Vampire/

Indonesia aka Garuda, miss typo, ide pasaran, abal, absurd, humor garing, hint sho ai, drabble.

Perhatian:

Fic ini hanya fiksi belaka, segala isinya tidak perlu diambil hati. Enjoy.

**~ringo~**

Oh shit! My classmate is…

**Chapter 01**

**Intro**

Indonesia, pemuda Asia Tenggara dengan tubuh tidak seberapa tinggi (_baca:_ _kuntet_), dan badan tidak seberotot orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya sekarang (_baca: kerempeng)._ Berjalan tak tentu arah di salah satu sudut bangunan megah bernama Hetalia Gakuen.

Ha-ah… Indonesia menghela napas berat. Ini hari pertamanya sebagai siswa korban program menteri pendidikan di negaranya, alih-alih program sistem pertukaran pelajar demi mencari metode pendidikan terbaik tapi, dibalik nama itu ada korupsi terselubung. Indonesia tidak habis pikir kenapa rakyatnya bisa seperti itu. Dan ia tidak habis pikir lagi kenapa ia yang notabene personifikasi nations bisa mengerjakan hal seperti ini.

Si ikal terus berkutat dengan pikirannya, setelah berjalan melewati tangga lantai tiga Indonesia sampai di deretan ruang kelas XI, salah satu kelasnya nanti ada diantara ruangan yang dari luar dicat _baby blue_ ini. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semua orang disekitarnya terlihat sama, kaukasia, tinggi, dan acuh. Ia merasa seperti liliput diantara kerumunan titan.

**Bukk…**

Seorang siswa menubruk tubuh kurus Indonesia, biar tidak terlalu keras dan ia yakin si pelaku tidak sengaja. Faktor perbedaan proporsi tubuh membuat Indonesia terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh.

Nyaris.

Karena ada seorang yang menangkap tubuhnya sebelum berbenturan dengan lantai.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

Indonesia hanya melongo, melihat seorang remaja oriental di hadapannya. Mata dan rambut anak itu berwarna _onyx_ gelap. Maniknya yang seperti black hole meneggelamkan Indonesia entah kemana.

"ne? kau baik saja kan? _Watashi wa Kiku desu. Yoroshiku_."

Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Kiku itu tersenyum ramah, dan tokoh utama kita. masih melongo.

…..

…..

Ya. Begitu kejadian empat menit yang lalu. Orang yang membantu Indonesia aka Kiku ternyata adalah teman sekelasnya. Sangat beruntung karena ia jadi tidak perlu repot mencari kelas lagi. Terpujilah Tuhan.

Menapakkan kakinya pada ruang kelas bercat krem pucat tersebut. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dengan kelas yang oleh menteri pendidikannya digadang-gadang sebagai 'kelas terbaik di dunia'. Biasa saja. Kecuali delapan belas mata penghuni kelas itu yang memandangnya aneh. Kiku tidak termasuk karena mereka sudah berkenalan ingat? Oke, jadi dia lah siswa kedua puluh.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Wali kelas menepuk bahu Indonesia pelan, sedikit mendorong agar muridnya lebih melaju ke depan.

Indonesia terkejut. _Crap_! ia gugup sekali, padahal dulu ia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih menyeramkan, perang, agresi, invasi, reformasi, tapi entah kenapa mata kedelapan belas bocah ingusan sialan itu seolah menelanjangi Indonesia, membuatnya berada pada titik _nervous_ tertinggi.

Menutup mata sebentar, lalu membuka kelopak mata perlahan, menampilkan iris abu-abu jernih. Menarik napas sekali. Ia harus tenang. Indonesia tenang, sugestinya. Kau Garuda, Garuda bukan Indonesia, siswa SMA biasa.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Garuda. Aku siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Indonesia. Mohon kerja samanya." Indonesia memasang senyum semanis mungkin meski alisnya berkedut tanda ia tidak tenang sekarang. Personifikasi Indonesia hanya berharap bocah-bocah itu akan dapat membantunya meneliti kemajuan pendidikan di negara ini demi negaranya. Oh satu lagi. Ia juga harus mati-matian menyembunyikan identitasnya yang asli sebagai nation. Semoga ini akan berjalan dengan lancar, semoga.

…..

…..

'_hai, aku sudah sampai di Hetalia Gakuen. Hn. Sepertinya pekerjaan kali ini akan berjalan mudah. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Aku akan rajin mengirim pesan. Indonesia.'_

**-bersambung-**

**A/N: **Selamat sore! Saya datang lagi dengan fic gaje lagi (note: abaikan fic yang lain). Fic ini terinspirasi dari khayalan liar saya kalau seandainya teman-teman sekelas saya sebenarnya memiliki pekerjaan-pekerjaan rahasia. Beuh… kaya apa jadinya? He :D

Terimakasih bagi para readers dan silakan review.

Saya dengan senang hati menerima kritik, saran, ataupun ide untuk fic ini. Terimakasih –lagi-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Shit! My Classmate Is…**

Axis Power Hetalia belong to Hidekazu Himaruya

Genre: Humor, Friendship,

Drabble, Hint Sho-Ai

Pairing: meleIndonesiaX

Rate: T

Summary:

Indonesia –seorang nation kelewat absurd- mendapat tugas dari menteri pendidikannya untuk mengamati sebuah kelas di Hetalia Gakuen yang konon jebolan muridnya sukses-sukses. Demi itu ia harus menyamar menjadi murid **biasa** dan bertindak **super biasa** tapi kejadian menjadi **tidak biasa** ketika ia mulai menyadari kalau teman sekelasnya adalah…

/a… as..assassin?/host… apa itu? MC kondangan?/cosplayer…urgh~/kyaa! Vampire/

Indonesia aka Garuda, miss typo, ide pasaran, abal, absurd, humor garing, hint sho ai, drabble.

Perhatian:

Fic ini hanya fiksi belaka, segala isinya tidak perlu diambil hati. Enjoy.

**~ringo~**

Oh shit! My classmate is.

**Chapter 02**

**Oh Shit! My Classmate Is An Assassin!**

Indonesia membuka kelopak matanya pelan. Ruangan disekitarnya gelap, menjadi remang-remang ketika ia dapat menyesuaikan maniknya dengan cahaya bulan yang menyorot dari jendela di depan ranjang yang ia tiduri. Pemuda bersurai ikal bangun dan memijit pelipisnya pelan, ia sedikit pusing.

"Sial, sepertinya aku ketiduran sampai malam."

Ia teringat tadi, ia ijin ke UKS saat jam pelajaran terakhir. Karena mata pelajaran saat itu adalah _the most creepy creature in this_ _world_ –matematika-, perlu ditambahkan lagi ternyata guru pengampunya seorang yang super duper galak tidak keruan, raja neraka ketujuh, pria dengan spidol keramat, dan buku paket terkutuk –Germania-sensei.

Indonesia bergidik ngeri membayangkan dua objek tersebut. Oke itu semua sudah lewat, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah bergegas keluar dan pulang ke apartemen. Mencium bantal dan tempat tidurnya yang empuk kemudian bergegas tidur –lagi-. Sambil bersiul ia melompat dari tempat tidur, berbalik badan sebentar memandang tempat tidur yang kusut. Teringat lagu anak-anak yang sering ia dengar dulu.

_Bangun tidur ku tidak mandi,_

_Cuma inget menggosok gigi._

_Habis tidak mandi kutolong ibu,_

_membersihkan bekas ompolku- eh…tempat tidurku._

Indonesia yang menyamar dengan menggunakan nama Garuda membereskan ranjang UKS sembari menyiulkan melodi lagu di atas.

**Seet… **

Sebuah bayangan gelap melintas cepat, retina Indonesia tidak menangkap objek itu dengan jelas padahal ia menoleh secepat yang ia bisa.

Bergidik. Mendadak kepala si ikal dipenuhi dengan gambaran makhluk ghaib khas negaranya. Eww… apa benar di Eropa masih ada makhluk semacam buntalan kain putih yang merangkap atlet balap karung pas tuhuh belasan? Tapi kalau yang ia tahu dari TV makhluk ghaib seperti itu di Eropa malah lebih keren dari manusianya sendiri. tersenyum nista dan digelitik rasa penasaran Indonesia bergegas membuka pintu. Kalau ia bisa menangkap hantu Eropa satu dan dijadikan peliharaan pasti keren he…he…

**Crk..crk… **

"_Et dah_! Pintunya pakai dikunci segala?"

Tidak kehabisan akal Indonesia cepat menuju jendela, membukanya tidak pelan sama sekli dan melompat keluar. Untung UKS ada di lantai satu, ia jadi tidak repot keluar. Kalau di lantai tiga pun ia masih bisa melompat dengan selamat.

Mati? Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali memikirkan kata itu, walaupun tidak dipungkiri perlahan-lahan tubuhnya digerogoti penyakit mematikan –korupsi-.

Ah lupakan. Indonesia telah sampai di jalanan lengang di sekitar Hetalia Gakuen, sepi, '_Dasar sekolah eksklusif!_' batinnya. Pemuda Asia Tenggara itu berhenti berlari, harapan melihat hantu bule sepertinya harus Indonesia lupakan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali. Sambil menggerutu ia berjalan gontai menuju apartemen.

**Bukkk… **

Seseorang menabrak Indonesia dari belakang, tubuh mungil jatuh terjerembab.

"HEIII! APA-APAAN KAU!" si korban protes, ya jelas lah. Indonesia tidak rela wajahnya yang eksotis mencium jalanan dengan tidak elit begini. Syukur tidak ada yang lecet, bagaimana kalau hidungnya patah atau jerawatnya pecah? Mau orang itu tanggung jawab kalau di nationnya sana terjadi bencana alam. Huh. Belum cukup Indonesia merutuki pelaku penubrukan, muncul tersangka kedua

**Tap**

Yak. Tersangka kedua sukses menginjak punggung Indonesia. Habis sudah kesabarannya yang memang ada di ubun-ubun.

"HEI BERHENTI KALIAN BERDUA! BERANI-BERANINYA MENGINJAKKU!" sewot, jari telunjuk ia tuding-tudingkan pada dua objek yang mendadak berhenti mendengar suara cempreng Indonesia.

**Dorrr…**

Manik abu-abu Indonesia membulat. Di hadapannya satu dari dua tersangka penginjakan ambruk dan menyeruakkan bau amis besi.

'_Itu tadi pembunuhan kan? Pembuhuhan_!' Indonesia tidak mau terlibat dalam hal seperti ini, ia hanya ingin mengamati kelas yang konon lulusannya terbaik. Personifikasi Indonesia mengambil langkah seribu, menjauhi TKP pembunuhan. Bisa _berabe_ kalau nanti ia harus jadi saksi. Lalu… lalu saat ia ditanya identitas dan lalalalanya semua akan semakin rumit. Masa iya ia akan mengatakan kalau ia adalah seorang _nation_ yang sedang ikut _student changing_ dalam rangka menyelidiki salah satu kelas. Hah? Kabur terasa lebih logis.

"Berhenti." Suara baritone rendah menghentikan langkah kaki si ikal. Ia tidak berani berbalik, bisa ia tebak, yang memanggilnya tadi pasti si pembunuh. Tidak berniat menjawab Indonesia bersiap lari kembali.

**Sret**

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam menepuk punggung Indonesia. Matilah dia.

Perlahan ia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memberanikan diri menatap si pembunuh. Kemungkinan kejadian yang dapat Indonesia perkirakan setelah ia menoleh adalah si pembunuh akan menodongkan senjatanya entah di kepala atau dada, terserah bagian mana yang pembunuh itu suka. Lalu tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ si pembunuh menarik pelatuk dan 'DOR'. Peluru menembus tubuhnya, ia akan merasakan sakit sedikit. Pembunuh itu akan mengira ia mati, tapi ia tidak bisa mati. Si pembunuh pasti _shock_ berat. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya menunggu media memberitahukan ada _immortal_ berkeliaran di sekolah SMA. Hancur rahasianya sebagai nation. Urgh!

"Kau bukannya si anak baru?"

Eh? Indonesia mendadak sadar dari lamunannya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Si pembunuh memanggilnya 'anak baru'. Membalik arah, dihadapannya ada seorang bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam dan memakai topi, berdiri mantap.

Hal lainnya yang dapat manik abu-abu tangkap adalah manik emerald yang berkilat tajam.

**Dorrr…**

Kejadian pertama sudah terjadi, si pembunuh melepaskan tembakan. Indonesia masih berdiri dan menatap bingung.

"Ti…tidak mungkin." Pistol jatuh dari tangan pembunuh, ia tampak terkejut melihat reaksi Indonesia. Dan Indonesia hanya berkedip beberapa kali. Oh iya, kalau hal seperti ini terjadi ia harus berpura-pura mati seperti manusia. Oke. Indonesia memegang dadanya yang terkena luka tembak. Menjatuhkan diri ke jalanan, dan bodohnya ia berkata

"Akh… aku mati." _Crap_! Dasar korban sinetron.

Si pembunuh cengo. Ia berjongkok kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yang tergeletak di jalanan. Saat mengguncang-ngguncang tersebut entah sengaja atau tidak tangan si pembunuh menyentuh benda terlarang dan keramat disentuh siapa pun…

"Ahn~" Indonesia mendesah dan reflex menutup mulutnya, vital regionnya disentuh bung! Si pembunuh terkejut, mundur beberapa langkah, angin bertiup cukup kencang sampai topi yang dikenakan pembunuh terlepas.

"Karl?" sekarang keduanya saling pandang, mereka teman sekelas yang menghadapi momen ter-_awkward_ dalam hidup mereka.

…..

…..

Keesokan harinya Indonesia berjalan ke sekolah ditemani Kiku seperti biasa. Sejak ia disini Kiku lah yang secara suka rela selalu menghampiri Indonesia untuk berangkat bersama. Maklum mereka satu arah dan sama-sama berjalan kaki. Pagi biasa setelah malam yang tidak biasa.

Ha-ah… Indonesia menghela napas. Tidak disadari oleh Kiku karena ia berjalan sedikit di depan.

Grap

"Garuda~" seseorang memanggil Indonesia dengan nada _sing a song_, sementara sang objek berbalik patah-patah, bulir besar keringat menggantung di pelipisnya.

**Gluk**. Ia menelan ludah.

"Ka… Karl." Suara pelan Indonesia membuat Kiku menoleh dan Karl menyeringai setan. Karl mendekatkan bibirnya pada pemuda Asia yang jauh lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan membocorkan rahasia kita pada temanmu kan, 'Nesia-chan'?" Indonesia merasa seolah terserang listrik 100.000volt dari Pikachu saat Karl membisikan kalimat nista tersebut. Si blonde pucat melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang Hetalia Gakuen.

Indonesia mematung.

Kiku menatap curiga

…dan Karl menyeringai senang.

….

….

'_Kau tau? Aku mulai mendapat masalah disini. Aku tidak tahu apa aku masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai pulang ke rumah, bahkan sampai besok saja aku ragu. Aku akan menghubungi lagi nanti. Indonesia.'_

**-bersambung-**

**Mecchan: he… iya begitulah…. Erimakasih koreksinya! Kan saya perbaiki…. 'monkey love'? makanan apa itu… *urgh saya terintimidasi -_-**

**Sa-chan: prev *becandaa… terimaksih udah review :D salam kenal~**

A/N: Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Silakan review…


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Shit! My Classmate Is…**

Axis Power Hetalia belong to Hidekazu Himaruya

Genre: Humor, Friendship,

Drabble, Hint Sho-Ai

Pairing: … XmaleIndonesia

Rate: T

Summary:

Indonesia –seorang nation kelewat absurd- mendapat tugas dari menteri pendidikannya untuk mengamati sebuah kelas di Hetalia Gakuen, yang konon jebolan muridnya sukses-sukses. Demi itu ia harus menyamar menjadi murid **biasa** dan bertindak **super biasa** tapi kejadian menjadi **tidak biasa** ketika ia mulai menyadari kalau teman sekelasnya adalah…

/a… as..assassin?/host… apa itu? MC kondangan?/cosplayer…urgh~/kyaa! Vampire/

Indonesia aka Garuda, miss typo, ide pasaran, abal, absurd, humor garing, hint sho ai, drabble.

Perhatian:

Fic ini hanya fiksi belaka, segala isinya tidak perlu diambil hati. Enjoy.

**~ringo~**

Oh shit! My classmate is…

p/s: Karl itu Belanda/Netherlands/Holland

**Chapter 02**

**Oh Shit! My Classmates are Host!**

"Kau tau _Host Club_ di lantai lima itu?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Kyaaa! Uh kau _kuper_ sekali! Mereka itu pria tertampan se-Hetalia Gakuen tahu?"

"Benarkah! Kalau begitu aku ingin bertemu mereka antarkan aku kesana!"

Indonesia, si nations yang dalam misi penyamaran sebagai siswa SMA mengarahkan maniknya pada sekelompok gadis yang berbincang di perpustakaan.

Ha'ah… padahal ia berharap bisa tidur dengan tenang di UKS, tapi ternyata perpustakaan pun sama ramainya dengan kantin. Ia harus mencari tempat lain. Mengambil jas yang ia sampirkan di kursi, si ikal melaju meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Akhir-akhir ini telinga Indonesia sering sekali mendengar anak-anak perempuan yang menggosipkan _Host Club_. Yang katanya cowoknya keren-keren lah, ganteng lah. Kalau yang ada di kepala Indonesia saat mendengar kata _host_ adalah bayangan seorang banci yang menjadi pembawa acara musik di salah satu stasiun tv swasta di negaranya, atau kalau ada penggambaran yang lebih baik adalah seorang bapak-bapak yang sering mengarahkan para tamu di acara _kondangan._ Yah, begitulah _host,_ pembawa acara, kerennya sih _master of_ _ceremony _-_emsi_.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya mengenai _host_ Indonesia sampai tidak sadar kalau lantai yang dipijaknya sudah tidak ada.

'_Tidak ada, eh?'_

Manik _ash_ membulat, sudah terlambat saat ia menyadari bahwa di hadapannya ada anak tangga.

'_Shit!'_ umpat si ikal reflex, ia tergelincir. Jatuh pasti akan sakit. Ia sudah panik memikirkan bagaimana mencari tukang urut di Eropa kalau badannya ada yang keseleo.

Oke, ia menerima tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja, pasrah dan berdoa.

Tubuh mungil Indonesia melayang di atas anak tangga, hanya menunggu gravitasi menjatuhkannya ke lantai atau berguling-guling dulu.

**Sreet…**

"Kau tidak apa-apa Garuda?"

"Eeh?"

Pemuda yang satu tangannya ia rangkulkan pada personifikasi Indonesia dan satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh mereka berdua agar tidak berguling jatuh, tersenyum lembut.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH! ANTONIO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" si ikal berteriak panik.

"Gawat! Seharusnya kau diam saja Garuda..." Indonesia bergerak liar dan membuat keseimbangan Antonio goyah.

"…atau kita akan jatuh…" Antonio berujar pelan.

**Bukkk…**

Terdengar suara benda jatuh cukup keras. Indonesia merasakan sakit di pantatnya, sudah pasti bagian itu yang mendarat lebih dahulu, merasa ada yang terlewatkan cepat manik abu-abu Indonesia menengok pada orang yang jatuh bersamanya dari tangga,

"Antonio kau tidak apa-apa?" Indonesia menatap pemuda Spanyol yang jatuh tak jauh dari dirinya. Ia tampak meringis kesakitan sambil tangan kanannya ia genggam pada tangan yang lain.

"Antonio?" si ikal merasa bersalah, secara tidak langsung penyebab kejadian ini dia kan, kalau Antonio tidak menolong dan… oke, ia tidak panik pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Indonesia pelan mendekati teman sekelasnya.

"Tanganmu ter..kilir?" ia berkata takut-takut, Antonio mungkin akan sangat marah. Di hadapannya _spainiard_ hanya diam dan sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Antonio?"

**Puk…**

Tepukan Antonio di puncak kepala Indonesia membuat persona zamrud khatulistiwa merasa semakin bersalah, bagaimana tidak si Spanyol itu sudah terkilir masih tersenyum dan berkata

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ruda-chan!"

'_Damn_! Panggilan menjijikan itu lagi. Sangat tidak maskulin.' Aura disekitar Indonesia mendadak suram.

"Oi kalian berdua tidak apa apa?"

Dua orang berjalan cepat menuruni anak tangga, menghampiri Indonesia dan Antonio yang jatuh. Satu dari dua pemuda itu, yang berambut pirang cukup panjang, -Indonesia tidak kenal- menghampiri Antonio. Sepertinya ia sedang mengecek tangan Antonio yang terkilir. Dan satu lagi pemuda yang berambut perak, teman sekelasnya –Gilbert- menatapnya intens.

"Kau Garuda kan? Si anak pindahan?"

Ragu-ragu Indonesia mengangguk, berbeda dengan Antonio yang kalem dan lembut temannya yang satu ini terkenal emosional, meledak-ledak pula. Matilah Indonesia, dia pasti akan dimarahi. Gilbert menarik paksa kerah Indonesia dan memojokkannya pada tembok terdekat.

"KAU..!"

"Hentikan Gil, jangan marah pada Garuda. Ini hanya kecelakaan!" belum Indonesia mendapat amukan dari si albino, Antonio sudah memotong dan mendekati dua orang teman sekelasnya. Dan si pirang meraih tangan Gilbert agar dijauhkan dari kerah Garuda. Dengan berat hati Gilbert melepaskan cengkeramannya.

**Uhuk-uhuk..**

Indonesia terbatuk.

"Maafkan aku." Ikal menunduk dan memohon maaf sebisanya.

**Ck..** Gilbert mendecak.

"Apa boleh buat, tapi asal kau tahu Antonio pasti akan kesulitan beraktivitas dengan tangannya yang begitu."

"Ti…tidak apa-apa, tanganku pasti cepat sembuh kok." Antonio memaksa tersenyum.

"Kau itu!"

"Antonio benar, ia masih bisa menulis dan melakukan hal lain yang cedera kan tangan kirinya." Entah ada setan mana sampai Indonesia mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Ano.. sebenarnya…"

"Antonio itu kidal." Si blonde aka Francis Bennefoy yang sejak tadi diam angkat bicara.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" terkutuklah ia dengan mulut besarnya.

…..

…..

"Ayo, masuk saja jangan malu-malu." Antonio membukakan pintu dan menebarkan senyum manis, hah…semakin ia tersenyum membuat Indonesia merasa semakin bersalah saja. Si ikal masuk dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Indonesia tercengang, ruang yang ia masuki ternyata sangat luas, dengan dua set sofa dan tiga buah _table set_ untuk minum teh, serta jangan lupakan keramik yang terpajang apik dimana-mana sebagai hiasan. Mustahil sebuah sekolah punya tempat aneh seperti ini. Masih dengan keterkejutannya Indonesia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluk dari belakang.

"FRANCIS SENPAI!" Si Prancis yang ternyata kakak kelasnya di Hetalia Gakuen dengan _sembrono_ memeluk Garuda. Si korban menggeliat macam ulat, berusaha melepaskan diri. Indonesia masih canggung di tempat itu, ia merasa terlemparkan ke dimensi lain ketika masuk ruang _host club_, manik abunya menilik ke segala arah, mana _sound system_ untuk acara _ngemsi_ sih? Katanya ini klub _host_.

**Krieeet.**

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, berat, berderit serupa _sound effect_ film horror. Indonesia berbalik, menatap asal suara. Dari dahan benda tersebut menyembul sesosok pria albino kelewat pucat. Menyeringai setan. Bertepuk pelan.

** .plok. **

Gillbert Beilschmidt, teman sekelas Indonesia, nomor absen 19. Pemuda Jerman produk eksodus Prussia, pemegang julukan ketua genk pembuat onar _bad touch trio_, dan ajaib. Ia kakak kandung dari Ludwig Beilschmidt, si anak nomor satu paling rajin. Ajaib. Ajaib. Dari kabar angin Indonesia juga pernah mendengar kalau si blonde ini mantan pacar Elizaveta, status masih mengemis cinta, dan dibalas dengan tepukan penggorengan keramat. Yeah, setiap hari bergaul dengan Steve, Laroche, dan Alfred membuat arus gossip tak henti menghujani Indonesia.

"Ehm, Garuda." Gilbert berkata takzim, Indonesia hanya mengangguk takut-takut. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan si albino ada dihadapannya.

"Karena kau sudah membuat Antonio cedera jadi kau harus menggantikannya jadi _host_, mengerti?" Indonesia mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi, dengan pakaian seperti ini" Francis mengitari Indonesia dengan tatapan ala desainer professional. "kau tidak akan bisa jadi _host_, _mon ami."_

"Makeover" Gilbert memberi titah dari salah satu sofa, sejak kapan dia berpindah tempat. Indonesia bingung dengan tindakan orang-orang ini.

Francis menarik paksa Garuda.

Antonio? Ia tersenyum manis sambil menyesap jus tomat perlahan.

…..

…..

"Bagaimana?" pemuda Perancis mengibaskan rambut _blonde_ bergelombang miliknya, pose khas iklan shampoo. Dari balik tubuh jenjang Francis, Indonesia malu-malu keluar.

**Blush**

Wajah Gilbert mendadak bersemu merah. Tampilan Indonesian kini kontras dengan kostumnya sehari-hari. Yang kucal dan kumal, macam anak warnet yang jarang pulang karena keranjingan game online -sebagai informasi perumpamaan tadi adalah fakta-. Sebenarnya Indonesia risih dengan tatapan senpai-senpainya itu. Mendadak beringas, ia tidak memakai kostum pisang kan? Kalau memakai kostum pisang begitu Indonesia juga langsung kelaparan saat bercermin tadi, secara ia kan _maniak_ pisang.

"_Ano_, dimana tempat aku _ngemsi_?" Indonesia berkata polos.

"hah _ngemsi_? Maksudmu MC."

Indonesia mengangguk

"Kesesese…" Gilbert tertawa terbahak, meski tidak sefrontal Gilbert dua temannya yang lain juga tampak menahan tawa.

'Apa yang salah sih?' Indonesia semakin bingung.

"Jadi kau kira _host_ itu pembawa acara begitu?"

Indonesia mengangguk. Memang kenapa sih? Ia heran dengan ketiga anggota _bad touch_ _trio_ ini, tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Indonesia jadi ragu apa ia masih di Hetalia Gakuen atau di rumah sakit jiwa si… _jezzz._

"Begini Garuda," Gilbert merangkul Indonesia dengan satu tangannya. "klub _host_, adalah klub yang tugasnya itu memberi pelayanan pada siswa lain. Utamanya para cewek dan cowok kesepian. " si albino menjelaskan serius.

"WHAT!" Apa! _hell no_! Indonesia terkejut dan bergerak mundur. Jadi yang dimaksud _host_ disini bukan _emsi_ tapi… ah, Indonesia tak sanggup mendeskripsikan. Rasa panik membuat sistem saraf Indonesia cepat menghantarkan impuls informasi. Ia jadi ingat pernah membaca _host-host_ begitu di salah satu komik. Indonesia bergidik ngeri, ia tidak mau diperbudak kemudian menjadi pemuas rasa kesepian makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang datang ke klub nista ini. Indonesia berbalik badan dan mengambil langkah seribu.

Sayang seribu sayang, tubuh kerempeng aduhai Indonesia ditahan Francis. Enak saja si pembuat masalah ini mau kabur.

"_No no no_… kau tidak boleh lari _mon cher_." Francis menarik tubuh Indonesia mendekati dua temannya.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku." Indonesia menatap melas pada albino dihadapannya. Antonio berkali-kali menarik baju Gilbert, sepertinya ia juga kasihan.

"Tidak! Kalau kau mau pergi dari sini. Aku akan melaporkanmu pada guru BK bahwa kau sengaja mencelakai Antonio."

'_Shit_'' Indonesia _kicep_, setengah dari kata kata Gilbert itu benar karena ia turut andil dalam kecelakaan itu. Ha-ah… tapi demi celana dalam Neptunus, ia terlalu _innocent_ untuk melakukan pekerjaan sebagai _host._

"Pagi semua, aku datang lagi!" Suara lantang Elizaveta menarik perhatian empat pemuda yang sedang beropera sabun ria. Gadis Hungary itu sempat kaget selama beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia ceria kembali. Ia berjalan mendekat, membungkuk hormat kemudian berkata.

"Apa aku boleh menyewa jasa _host club_." Gilbert mendengus tidak suka, biar pun status mereka 'mantan pacar' tapi hubungan mereka kini tidak ada akur-akurnya. Bisa dibilang seperti anjing dan kucing begitu. Atau hubungan _amoeba_ dengan _antiseptic_.

"Tentu saja!" Francis, yang dari sononya sudah tergila-gila dengan wanita, pria, bahkan hewan melata menjawab semangat. Bahkan ia sudah berjongkok, macam pose pangeran kerajaan.

"Aku tidak mau denganmu, jenggot." Francis shock, hatinya hancur sudah. Ia ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku mau dengan dia!" tunjuk Elizaveta pada Indonesia yang masih berdiri bingung.

"Aku eh?" Indonesia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

….

….

"Jadi namamu Garuda?" Elizaveta memainkan teh dengan sendoknya. Senyum manis gadis itu belum lepas sejak tadi. Pemuda yang duduk berseberangan dengannya sekarang ini nampak kikuk dan malu. Menarik. Elizaveta makin gemas saja.

"I… iya." Oke, hancur harga diri Indonesia. Ia memang senang mengintip gadis mandi di kali, tapi kalau bertatap muka intens begini ia belum pernah. Pacaran saja belum. Ha-ah… salahkan ia yang pengecut dan seseorang dirumahnya yang _over protective_.

"Kau lucu Garuda." Tangan lembut Elizaveta mulai menggerayagi tangan tan Indonesia yang menggigil takut.

"Aku mau pacaran denganmu."

**Bwussshhhhh…. **

Wajah Indonesia memerah sempurna. Nyawanya sudah timbul tenggelam, sebagai catatan, Elizaveta adalah cewek pertama yang menembaknya. Di depan umum pula.

Di belakang guci besar Gilbert mengamati tindakan penembakan Elizaveta dengan mata penuh amarah. _God damn_! Ia tiak menyangka tindakan memaksa Garuda jadi sukarelawan _host_ klub membuat harapan cintanya kandas begini. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Ia harus bertindak!. Si bocah albino bangkit dari tempat sembunyi, menghentakan kakinya cepat. Ditariknya tangan kurus Garuda, membuat si empu kaget dan mendelik bingung. Sebenarnya Indonesia mau marah-marah tapi melihat tatapan menyeramkan Gilbert Indonesia memilih diam.

Ha-ah… ia tidak bisa sembarangan di negeri orang bukan?

"JANGAN MEMPERMAINKAN ANAK INI ELI!" Gilbert berteriak marah, padahal niatnya tidak begitu, tapi kalau urusan dengan gadis Hungary ini ucapannya menjadi bertolak belakang dengan pikiran.

"APA MAKSUDMU? KAU CEMBURU!" Elizaveta menggebrak meja dan bangkit menatap manik marun Gilbert.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK NONA _FRIYING PAN_! MANA ADA COWOK YANG MAU DENGANMU! BENAR KAN GARUDA?" Gilbert menatap Indonesia meminta persetujuan, Indonesia bingung mau menjawab apa.

'Err…'

"ENAK SAJA!"

**Prakkkkk…**

Sebuah penggorengan melayang, nyaris mengenai kepala Gilbert kalau ia tidak cepat menghindar. _See_! Kenapa Gilbert memanggil Elizaveta dengan nama _friying pan_?

Melihat kekacauan yang semakin memanas Antonio dan Francis tidak tinggal diam. Mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga menenangkan si gadis sebelum membuat ruang klub luluh lantak. Dasar Elizaveta gadis baja, tindakan _offensive_ Francis dan Antonio berakhir dengan memar di wajah karena tendangan dan penggorengan.

Elizaveta-Gilbert-Indonesia masih berputar-putar, berlarian diruangan klub sambil melempar barang-barang disekitar. Oke… dua dari _bad touch trio_ mengangkat tangan, pasrah.

"BERHENTI ALBINOOOO! Jangan bawa lari calon pacarku!"

"Kesese… tidak akan!" Gilbert menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Hungary.

Tapi belum lama ia bangga dengan dirinya yang diatas angin, Indonesia terhuyung jatuh. Ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Karena ia masih 'digandeng' oleh Gilbert maka tubuh Gilbert ikut limbung.

'_Gawat_!' Indonesia akan tertimpa tubuh Gilbert. Indonesia menutup mata, daripada ia berteriak 'kyaa kyaa…' memangnya ia gadis baru puber apa.

**Bukkkkk… **

Indonesia mendengar suara pukulan dan suara gedebuk setelah itu.

Penasaran, ia buka manik _ash_ miliknya. Di hadapannya tidak ada sosok albino lagi, yang ada seorang kaukasia _blonde_ dengan rambutnya yang berdiri elawan gravitasi.

"Jangan ganggu milikku." Orang itu berkata pada Gilbert yang berguling ke arah tembok. Penghuni lain ruang itu menatap terkejut. Tidak ada suara.

Sosok jabrik berbalik, menampilkan senyum eh seringai yang paling Indonesia takuti sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

-Karl-.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan? Nesia-chan?" bisik si Netherands.

Francis menatap cengo.

Antonio menangis lebay melihat ruang klub hancur.

Gilbert setengah sadar setelah berguling karena ditendang, ia masih menggumam. 'sialan kau Karl/codet/lolicon/maniak kelinci' berulang ulang.

Dan… Elizaveta terus memegangi hidungnya, wajahnya memerah. Kemudian ia cepat berlari dari ruang itu, disusul suara debaman keras pintu yang ditutup kasar

-_Awkward moment _lagi-

….

….

Esoknya, Elizaveta segera mendeklarasikan berdirinya sebuah klub baru. Klub itu digadang-gadangkan mengalahkan _host club_ milik Gilbert. Banyak siswi perempuan yang bergabung, dan yang Indonesia heran ada juga cowok ikut, Kiku. Apa pula tingkah anak itu. Di depan ruang klub baru mereka Elizaveta bersiap memotong pita yang disisi kanan kirinya dihias rangkaian bunga -heboh. Ramai siswa menonton, termasuk Indonesia dan _bad touch trio_ yang _leader_-nya mendengus sebal. Untung urusannya dengan klub _emsi_ itu bisa selesai, meski dangan tindakan ekstrem Karl sih, Indonesia merasa cukup berhutang.

"Ehm… ehm… " Elizaveta mengambil suara.

"Hari ini aku akan meresmikan sebuah klub yang akan mencetak sejarah di Hetalia Gakuen." Siswa-siswa bertepuk riuh. Elizaveta mengangkat tangan kirinya, intruksi agar penonton tenang.

"Aku mendapat inspirasi membuat klub ini setelah melihat kejadian yang mencerahkan pikiranku." Entah kenapa Indonesia merasa saat itu Elizaveta berkedip genit padanya yang berdiri tak jauh dari Karl.

"Baiklah, dengan ini…" 'crasss' pita terpotong "…klub _fujodanshi_ aku nyatakan dibuka!" Seluruh anggota klub tersebut bertepuk ramai, anehnya raut mereka seolah membuat ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

_See_? Hetalia Gakuen yang termashur itu terlalu longgar dalam hal perizinan sebuah klub. Sampai klub aneh dapat beternak subur disini. Ha-ah… Indonesia menghela napas pasrah-lagi-

….

….

_-Kurasa kau tidak akan sanggup kalau di posisiku sekarang_.- Indonesia memijit pelipisnya lelah kemudian menekan tombol **SEND**.

Terdengar bunyi **'ping'** dari ponselnya, pesan balasan.

_**-Hahaha… itu deritamu, kau kan mengundang masalah dengan pantatmu yang seksi! LOL-**_ Indonesia yakin si pengirim pesan sedang tertawa terbahak sekarang.

_-sialan kau!- _pencet**REPLY**

_**-ngomong-ngomong, apa aku harus menyusulmu *eh-**_

Indonesia bergidik ngeri membaca pesan terakhir. Semoga itu hanya bercanda. Karena kalau benar maka masalah akan lebih rumit lagi.

**-bersambung-**

**Makasih buat Yuki Hiiro dan Sa-chan…. Ini apdet :D**

**Terimaksih bagi yang sempat membaca dan review pleaseee…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Shit! My Classmate Is…**

Axis Power Hetalia belong to Hidekazu Himaruya

Genre: Humor, Friendship,

Drabble, Hint Sho-Ai

Pairing: … XmaleIndonesia

Rate: T

Summary:

Indonesia –seorang nation kelewat absurd- mendapat tugas dari menteri pendidikannya untuk mengamati sebuah kelas di Hetalia Gakuen, yang konon jebolan muridnya sukses-sukses. Demi itu ia harus menyamar menjadi murid **biasa** dan bertindak **super biasa** tapi kejadian menjadi **tidak biasa** ketika ia mulai menyadari kalau teman sekelasnya adalah…

/a… as..assassin?/host… apa itu? MC kondangan?/cosplayer…urgh~/kyaa! Vampire/

Indonesia aka Garuda, miss typo, ide pasaran, abal, absurd, humor garing, hint sho ai, drabble.

Perhatian:

Fic ini hanya fiksi belaka, segala isinya tidak perlu diambil hati. Enjoy.

**~ringo~**

Oh shit! My classmate is…

**Chapter 04**

**Oh Shit! My Classmate Is A Cosplayer!**

Sudah beberapa hari ini kondisi fisik si nations kece yang tengah menyamar sebagai siswa SMA menurun. Meriang, begitu istilahnya. Ia bahkan sampai izin dua hari dari sekolah. Berkah sih, tapi kalau bolos harus ia barter dengan sakit panas dingin, kepala berdenyut, dan ingus yang mengalir deras lewat hidung tiap bersin. Ia rasa sungguh tak setimpal, kawan. Dan sebagai ehm*jomblo*ehm yang butuh kasih sayang dikala sakit, Indonesia pun menghubungi boss di negaranya sana. Bukan… bukan ia homo… HELL NO! ia **'masih'** straight. Ia hanya ingin memeberi kabar dan curcol tentang suka-dukanya di sekolah para imbisil ini. Syukur-syukur dia diberi jamu rapet wangi agar meriangnya cepat sembuh. Sayang, khayalan Indonesia terlalu tinggi, boro-boro sang RI 1 mengirim jamu. Saat Indonesia melihat layar komputer untuk ber-teleconference ria yang muncul justru pose boss-nya yang tengah selfie dengan smartphone miliknya. Hancur sudah mood-nya untuk curcol.

….

….

Kemudian sampai pada hari ini, demam yang sempat melanda Indonesia sudah cukup membaik. Tidak menggigil dan ingusan lagi, hanya saja Dewi Musibah sangat senang dengan wajah tampan si Melayu ini sampai ia menghibahkan satu cobaan lagi. Radang tenggorokan, suara cempreng yang biasa berdengung itu mati total. Tadi pagi Indonesia sempat panik dengan kondisi suaranya, dan setelah berpanik ria dengan bosnya ia tahu penyebab suaranya hilang. Usut-punya usut di nationnya sedang ada bencana kabut asap. Pantas tenggorokannya sakit dan suaranya hilang. Ha-ah… Indonesia menghela napas prihatin, ia harus cepat sembuh. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melindungi rakyatnya.

Radang tenggorokan membuat hari hari Indonesia menjadi dua kali lebih rumit dari biasanya. Ia yang biasa makan mie instant dengan es teh kini harus beralih menu menjadi mie instan dengan es teh tanpa es. You know? Mie instant yang pedas dan asapnya mengepul karena panas itu enak disantap bersama es bukan dengan minuman hangat. Ha-ah… Indonesia menghela napas pasrah. Oke, seperti ritual jomblo lainnya, pada hari ini, hari Minggu nan sakral akan Indonesia habiskan berdua dengan laptop tercinta, oh mungkin bertiga dengan secangkir kopi pahit. Nikmat. Ia akan berselancar ria di sosmed dan mengutuk siapa saja di luar sana yang tengan berkencan.

Khukhukhu…

Indonesia tersenyum nista.

**Dddrrrtt…drt…drt…**

Lamunan Indonesia terpotong ketika ponselnya bergetar. Indonesia tidak menyangka akan mendapat SMS sepagi ini, siapa juga ya yang mau memberi dia SMS? Secara nomor ponselnya termasuk jarang dibagikan, ia nation ingat? Indonesia mulai menduga-duga. Err… apa tukang batagor yang sering ia hutangi menelpon sampai Eropa ya? Indonesia bergidik ngeri, ia sambar ponsel metalik berstiker merah putih itu cepat dan menekan beberapa tombol di layar.

**From: Kiku**

**4/1/20xx**

**08.15**

'Ohayou Garuda. Gomen mengganggu pagi-pagi. Apa kau mau menemaniku ke acara Anime Fest hari ini?'

**Fiuuhh…. **

Indonesia menghela napas lega, untunglah yang yang SMS bukang tukang batagor dan tukang-tukang lainnya yang menagih hutang. Merasa tidak ada kerjaan, persona zamrud khatulistiwa tersebut tertarik dengan ajakan temannya.

**To: Kiku**

**4/1/20xx**

**08.17**

'Ohayou. Baiklah, mau bertemu jam berapa Kiku?'

**From: Kiku**

**4/1/20xx**

**08.18**

'Jam 10 di stasiun. Aku tunggu.'

**Slam…**

Indonesia segera berlari ke kamar mandi, bersiap-siap setampan mungkin. Oh ayolah, apa kalian tidak tahu apa isi anime fest? Tentu saja akan ada banyak makanan, komik, souvenir dan yang pasti gadis gadis dari yang moe sampai yang badass. Indonesia hampir mimisan memikirkan hal nista terakhir.

….

….

**Anime Fest. 11.35**

Sebenarnya acara hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan, ada banyak stand makanan, mainan dan cewek-cewek. Tapi, Indonesia melupakan satu hal. Suaranya sedang hilang, kalau ia memaksa berbicara maka yang terdengar adalah suara 'kresek-kresek' tidak jelas, macam radio yang tidak disetel pada frekuensi yang benar. Mengganggu pendengaran, ia tahu itu. Makanya, atas saran Kiku dengan terpaksa hari ini ia berkomunikasi dengan menuliskannya pada I pad yang dipinjamkan si Jepang itu.

Ha-ah… Indonesia menunduk pasrah, rasanya akan sulit menggoda cewek kalau harus menulis di I pad dan memaksa cewek itu membacanya. Bisa-bisa ia dikira seorang maniak yang akan mencuri-curi foto dada cewek. Indonesia kecewa.

"Kau kenapa Garuda kun? Tampak tak bersemangat hari ini?" Kiku menghentikan kegiatannya memfoto berbagai sudut di acara itu dan memandang temannya yang mengeluarkan aura gelap.

'Tidak apa-apa, hanya cuaca hari ini sangat panas.' tertulis di I pad.

Yeah, Indonesia berbohong, cuaca sekarang cerah dengan sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik dan angin yang sesekali berhembus.

"Kukira kau bosan, karena menemaniku jalan-jalan sejak tadi." Ucap Kiku sedikit kecewa.

Indonesia cepat menggerakan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sebagai kode kalau ucapan Kiku tadi salah. Ia tidak bosan, hanya ia kecewa karena gagal menggoda cewek -uh.

"Syukurlah, ne- Garuda kun mau melihat cosplay? Sepertinya disebelah sana acara cosu sudah mau dimulai"

Manik ash Indonesia mendadak berbinar ceria. Oh yeah, ini yang ditunggu-tunggu. Pameran cewek seksi dengan baju anime favoritenya. Beuh… si ikal menahan mimisan. Yang Indonesia baca dari pamphlet acara, ada banyak cosplayer-cosplayer kece yang akan ikut meramaikan, termasuk favoritenya. Panda-chan, yang hari ini –menurut pamphlet- akan memakai kostum Asuka dari anime Sword Art Offline. Surgaaa….

Indonesia berlari semangat sampai meninggalkan Kiku yang memandangnya dengan gumaman tabah.

"Garuda-kun itu kekanakan sekali."

….

….

Meski tidak bersuara, tapi dilihat dari bibir Indonesia yang terus membentuk huruf 'o' bisa Kiku tangkap kalau si ikal di sampingnya sangat kagum. Di sepanjang hall gedung yang digunakan untuk Anime Fest dan melebar sampai pelatarannya beratus-ratus cosplayer tumpah ruah. Berbagai kostum, dari genre anime yang berbeda, humor sampai gore. Dari karakter yang moe sampai yang iseng berkostum monster. Semua ada. Lensa kamera DSLR Kiku mengabadikan setiap momen yang ada, terutama momen dua cosplayer cowok yang menampilkan pose intim tertentu. Tidak pernah Kiku lewatkan. Indonesia tidak menangkap yang menarik dari obesesi Kiku.

Sekejap Kiku tidak memperhatikan Garuda dan pemuda ikal hiperaktif itu sudah hilang dari pandangan. Kiku tidak bisa mengabaikan temannya dan memilih memfoto objek 'menarik', bisa gawat kalau temannya itu melakukan hal aneh-aneh. Benar kan apa kata Kiku, Garuda sudah tidak ada di hall, pemuda Asia Tenggara itu sudah ada di pelataran bersama seorang cosplayer berkostum Asuka yang menatap bingung. Pasti ia tidak mengerti karena Garuda seperti orang gagap sekarang dan pasti Garuda lupa kalau ia hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan tulisan.

Kiku berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya, mengehentikannya dari usaha berbicara namaun hanya menghasilkan 'ah-uh-ah-uh'.

Indonesia baru tersadar, ia nyengir kuda pada sahabatnya itu.

"Yao-nii san hari ini ikut cosu juga?"

Pertanyaan berintonasi standar Kiku membuat Indonesia mematung seketika. Apa? Ia tidak salah dengar? Kiku memanggil Panda-chan denga nama Yao? Si Chinese yang jago memasak di kelasnya. Ah- ia pasti salah dengar. Panda-chan itu kan seorang cewek, seksi, cantik pula. No no no… ia pasti salah dengar.

"Hohoho… seperti biasa Kiku-chan pasti dapat mengenaliku –aru". Sosok Asuka di depannya berkedip genit pada Kiku. Indonesia mendadak horror. HELL NO! cosplayer seksi berdada besar yang selalu dipujanya adalah seorang cowok! Terlebih lagi, ia teman sekelasnya! Berat, memori internal kepala Indonesia tidak kuat mencernanya. Indonesia hanya bisa mematung dengan ekspresi shock.

"Ruda-chan tidak mengenaliku ya?" Yao berkata manis dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis.

**Drrtt…drt…**

Suara ponsel bergetar, Wang Yao, cosplayer profesional yang terkenal itu mendengus sebal setelah membaca sebuah pesan.

"Ada apa yao nii-san?" Kiku menatap khawatir dengan reaksi teman sekaligus senpainya di klub bela diri.

"Rekan cosu ku tiba-tiba sakit dan tidak bisa datang kesini -aru. Padahal kami sudah mendaftar sebagai peserta couple." Yao mendadak murung.

"Apa tidak bisa dibatalkan atau mencari pengganti?" Kiku mencoba mencari solusi. Memang tidak enak sih kalau berada di posisi Yao sekarang. Registrasi untuk mendaftar cosplay tidaklah murah, belum lagi biaya dan persiapan untuk kostum. Wajar kalau Yao tampak pusing.

Yao menggeleng. "Entahlah dengan pengganti temanku itu. Kalau aku menghubungi orang lain pasti orang itu butuh waktu lama untuk sampai dan postur tubuhnya juga tidak pasti pas dengan kostum -aru." Pemuda China berpikir keras.

**Tingg…**

Asuka jejadian mendapat mendapat ide, ia arahkan manik emas miliknya pada sosok yang sedari tadi masih berdiri shock. Merasa Yao memandang satu objek, Kiku pun mengikuti mengarahkan matanya pada orang tersebut.

"Garuda." kedua pemuda oriental itu tersenyum misterius.

….

….

Gila! Ini gila! Baru saja ia terkejut karena Panda-chan, idolanya adalah seorang cowok, dan sekarang ia mendapat kejutan lagi. Lebih dari 100.000 volt Pikachu.

Ia, Indonesia, cowok tulen, nation kece, mengenakan kostum berwarna biru khas tokoh anime Vocaliod, Hatsune Miki. See! Dua temannya sudah gila memaksanya memakai kostum nista itu, sebagai catatan: MIKI ITU CEWEK! Dan -ah! Indonesia sibuk menghalau dua temannya yang sedang memasangkan wig biru twintail. Andai ia sedang tidak serak pasti teriakan Indonesia sekarang sudah seperti orang kesurupan.

"Kumohon Ruda-chan. Bantu aku kali ini saja -aru?"Yao memberi puppy eyes dengan tangannya menginvasi kepala Indonesia.

Indonesia menggeleng cepat.

"Iya Garuda-kun, kau tidak kasihan pada Yao-nii. Ia sudah bersusah payah mempersiapkan acara ini."

Indonesi masih menggeleng.

"Kalau kau mau, nanti aku kenalkan pada cosplayer terkenal lain."

Indonesia tampak berpikir

"Mereka yang asli, dan bukan trap sepertiku –aru". Yao menyeringai.

Indonesia mengangguk cepat. See! Bagaimana Indonesia sangat mudah dibujuk hanya dengan tangan Yao menggambarkan lekuk tubuh wanita.

….

….

Demi celana dalam Neptunus, wajah Indonesia merah sekali kali ini. Ia yang sudah bertransformasi sempurna menjadi sosok Miki, berjalan canggung mendekati tempat penjurian. Walaupun berjalan berdua dengan Yao, gugupnya masih setinggi gunung.

"Tenang Ruda-chan. Kau terlihat cantik kok."

Hell. Indonesia medelik. Bukan kalimat itu yang ia harapkan. Akhirnya dengan langkah ikhlas tak ikhlas dua cewek jejadian itu sudah berdiri di hadapan juri. Mereka melakukan pose-pose yang…, Indonesia bersumpah ia menyesal melakukannya, …imut. Yao mengajarinya sebentar di belakang panggung. Diantara penonton, ash yang ditutup softlens biru menangkap sosok Kiku diantara kerumunan penonton yang sibuk mengambil foto. Pemuda Jepang itu mengangkat jempol sebagai tanda kalau mereka bagus.

Sebenarnya ingin ia cekik pemuda itu, kenapa bukan dia yang memakai kostum. Toh, kiku tidak seberapa tinggi dibanding Indonesia. Tiba saat pose terakhir, Yao memberi kode dan Indonesia mengangguk pasrah. Penonton berteriak antusias saat Kiku memainkan sword utility si Asuka dan ia yang berpose seolah menyanyi dengan satu tangan memegang mikrofon dan satu tangan lagi menunjuk arah penonton. Oh, jangan lupakan matanya yang mengerling genit.

Iuwww….

Menjijikan. Demi cosplayer berdada besar, Indonesia baru saja memutus urat malunya.

….

….

Sudah dua hari berlalu tapi masih ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan Indonesia, ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan menggunakan jumper tebal dan kacamata hitam. Belum lagi cara berjalannya yang mengendap-endap, sungguh mencurigakan. Indonesia masih shock dengan tindakannya kemarin dulu. Menjadi cosplayer dadakan, cewek pula. Meski dibilang tidak mirip berkali-kali oleh Yao dan Kiku. Tapi, saat ia melihat fotonya yang sudah jadi ia yakin seratus persen kondisnya sekarang mirip Superman dengan dan atau tanpa kacamata. Hanya orang dungu yang bilang kalau Clark Kent dan Superman adalah orang berbeda.

"Hai Garuda!" sapaan Kiku mengejutkan Indonesia.

"Ssst! Jangan menarik perhatian. Ayo cepat masuk." Indonesia menarik Kiku memasuki kelas.

"Garuda-kun masih khawatir orang-orang akan mengenalimu?" Kiku bertanya polos, ingin Indonesia geplak kepala anak autis anime ini.

"JELAS LAH! Mau dikemanakan wajahku yang ganteng ini kalau sampai ada yang tahu aku jadi COSPLAYER CEWEK! CEWEK KIKU!" Indonesia berteriak tertahan kemudian pundung di tempat duduknya.

"Tenanglah, foto-foto Anime Fest terbatas kok dan Garuda-kun tidak akan dikenali" Kiku tersenyum canggung sambil tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

'malang kau nak' batin Kiku.

"Pagi semua!" Yao berteriak di depan kelas. Ia tersenyum sumringah dengan sebuah benda ia tenteng di tangan. Kontan tindakannya membuat seisi kelas menatap sosok ceria tersebut.

"Lihat! Aku menang lomba cosplayer lagi! Dan aku jadi sampul utama di majalah~!" Yao mengangkat majalah tinggi-tinggi. Sebagian besar penduduk kelas tertarik dan mengampiri si pemuda China, penasaran dengan kostum apa lagi yang membuat si crossdresser ini terus menang.

Tanpa diketahui sosok berjumper abu-abu yang pundung di pojokan jatuh seketika dari kursi. Ia tidak tahan dengan beban hidup yang teralu berat.

'Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang kalau Yao itu crossdresser, tidak! Panda-chan!'

'Oh mama oh papa'

**Ckriikk… **

Kiku mengabadikan momen depresi sahabatnya dengan kamera pocket.

"Garuda kau imut." seru Kiku sambil tersenyum.

'Imut kepalamu! Dasar teman tidak setia kawan!' Garuda membatin.

….

….

**Ditempat lain**

Seorang Kaukasia dengan rambut berdiri nampak tengah mengamati sebuah majalah di sudut toko buku. Di halaman depan majalah tersebut terpajang dua orang cewek moe yang ber-cosplay ria. Manic emerald miliknya berbinar senang, bahkan diam –diam semburat pink tipis memenuhi pipi pemuda kebangsaan Belanda tersebut. Membolos sekolah eh? Ia tidak peduli. Bukan tindakan cerdas andai ia tahu fakta heboh di kelasnya dari seorang China dan secara tidak langsung ehm… Indonesia.

"cu…cu…cuteee!" Karl tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, hari ini ia mendapat idola moe baru selain Panda-chan, tapi siapa ya? Anehnya cosplayer Miki itu tampak tidak asing? Oh lebih baik ia baca artikel tentang mereka berdua saja di majalah ini. Siapa tahu kalau Karl seorang lolicon bertopeng assasin.

….

….

"Apa di rumah koneksi internet masih lambat?" Sosok Indonesia terlihat dari kotak kecil di sisi kiri.

Sosok yang terpajang dengan ukuran lebih besar di layar laptop Indonesia mengangguk bingung. Mereka sedang ber-video streaming.

'syukurlah~ berarti ia tidak bisa mencari sesuatu di internet tentang **cosplay** nista kemarin' Indonesia menarik napas lega sembari membatin kalimat tersebut.

"Ada apa sih?" sosok berambut coklat itu bertanya curiga.

"Uh… oh … itu… bukan apa-apa."crap Indonesia gugup setengah mati, dihadapannya ada orang yang paling ia segani dalan urusan pernistaan diri, dan pengumpatan sistematis.

"Kau tidak berbohong pada **saudaramu** kan Indonesia?" Manik crimson pemuda di layar menatap lurus ash Indonesia.

'mati aku.'

-Bersambung-

Oho… senang sekali bisa melanjutkan fic hehe…. Saya selama ini kemana saja ya? Hahaha entahlah, terimakasih bagi yang masih bersedia membaca dan mereview fic saya, saya sungguh terharu T_T

Terus dukung saya dengan coblos nomor eh- *euforia pilpres nih -_-

Silakan dukung saya dengan terus membaca dan memberi saran dengan REVIEW :D


End file.
